Changing Rooms
by Pancakes-x
Summary: My first VB fic. Bulma and Vegeta go shopping.... And it seems it's not just the shops that has GOODS to offer. Please R&R, WARNING: Lemon


**Ch.2 - changing rooms:bulma/vegeta**

**Changing rooms**

"Mom I'm bored, can't I go home and play with Goten or something?" Trunks asked pulling his puppy dog eyes towards his mother.

"Well I suppose, I did get you some new clothes and shoes. You don't really need to be here anymore.

"YES! Thanks mum." He said giving her a quick hug before running off into the sea of people.

Bulma had come to the shopping mall to get Trunks and Vegeta some new clothes. She was sick of the sight of seeing them in their training clothes, especially when it came to family gatherings and special occasions. Besides she bet Vegeta would look very sexy in a suit. Bulma was standing in the men's department waiting for Vegeta to try on a suit she had picked out for him. Vegeta could only reluctantly try it on to please his wife, and to keep her quiet.

"Vegeta are you done yet, I want to see it." Bulma shouted into the changing rooms.

"I'm not coming out, and that's final!" Vegeta hurled back.

"Don't make me come in there!"

"Woman!"

"Vegeta!"

Vegeta slowly pulled back the curtain with his face in a scowl.

"I feel like some trussed up peacock" He said.

"No you don't you look very handsome."

"This is it Bulma, I'm not trying on anything else! Do you understand?"

"O.k. Vegeta." Bulma looked around "Excuse me attendant, we'll take this and the other pile on the counter please."

"Yes madam" the attendant replied.

After Bulma had paid for all the clothes, she decided that she wanted a few things for herself.

"Hey where's the boy gone?" Vegeta asked

"Oh I let him go home."

"What, then why am I still here?" he moaned

"You aren't a child Vegeta, grow up"

"But it's not fair"

"Do you mind if we just went to the lingerie section?"

Vegeta shut up at stared at her, he knew what lingerie was, and turned red.

"What? Vegeta are you blushing?"

"I'M NOT blushing, it's just that lingerie is for woman, and no man is to venture into such uncharted territory."

"It's not an expedition into the jungle you idiot. Come on I'll let you pick out something." And with that Bulma dragged him by the arm and up the escalator.

The female attendant instantly recognised Bulma; she was the owner of Capsule Corp. Flabbergasted she rushed around to make sure everything was in order. The woman smiled as Bulma came closer.

"Good afternoon madam, how can I help you today?" The attendant said in her best voice.

"I'm just looking thanks, but I will be trying a few things on." Bulma replied as she started grabbing handfuls of lace and silk. The attendant went over to the changing rooms and seeing someone was in there, she quickly kicked them out, so the poor customer was stranded in public hiding behind her clothes. She screamed and then ran off.

"If madam would come this way, I've cleared the changing room for you so you'll be the only one in there, to give you some privacy." She held the curtain up for her as Bulma walked into the changing room. Vegeta leaned against the wall, his face impassive.

"Would you care to go in sir?" She smiled to Vegeta; Vegeta only went a deeper shade of red than before and quickly scurried into the changing room making sure no one saw him. After the couple had disappeared the attendant stood in front of the curtain to make sure no one entered the changing rooms.

"Bulma which one are you in?" Vegeta asked into nothingness. A hand appeared from outside a curtain, and seductively she motioned to him with her hand for him to come over to her.

Vegeta pulled back the curtain. Bulma stood facing the mirror wearing nothing but a black lace Basque and thong. She could see the familiar glint of desire in his eyes as she watched his reaction.

"Are you pleased sir?" She said as Vegeta came up behind her and pressed his body into her back, clearly stating his arousal. She raised both her arms and held the back of his neck as he started biting the sensitive part where her neck joined up with her shoulder. He rubbed his hands over her body then upwards till he was holding her breasts. Bulma lent her head back onto him as he felt every curve on her body.

Bulma wanted to turn and feel his body but Vegeta held her firmly in place, he unclasped her Basque and waited for it to fall to the floor before he started making circles around her nipple, she shivered from Goosebumps and anticipation of what was to come.

Vegeta pulled loose his belt then he let his trousers fall to the floor, only his boxers were hiding him, but that didn't stop her from feeling the heat that came from between his legs.

Vegeta moved his hand slowly down the expanse of her stomach and carried on as his hand parted her legs. Not removing her thong he slipped his hand inside and found her secret place. Bulma moaned when he started caressing her, her knees became weak from the force and she was grateful to be able to lean onto Vegeta otherwise she would collapse onto the floor.

Vegeta carried on his torment on her, she was wet and sleek. His fingers searched even lower, and he entered his finger into her feeling her clamping around him, he knew she was ready for him.

Bulma moaned when he removed his hand from her, he moved quickly by pulling down his boxers. Bulma felt his hot skin against hers again and she shivered again. She felt his member pressing between her buttocks and little shocks ran through her body as she felt him. Vegeta bent her over slightly so she had to put her hands onto the mirror for support. He pulled aside her thong and entered her then, and Bulma groaned from how it felt, she felt every inch of him inside her. He then started to move slowly behind her causing frustration. She wanted, no needed, him to fulfil her.

"Vegeta please." She whispered to him, Vegeta didn't listen to her but carried on at his pace knowing it was tormenting her. There were times when she would do it to him, and now it was his turn.

Bulma watched in the mirror, making the scene even more erotic, she looked into Vegeta's eyes which were filled with heat. Her own face was flushed and her eyes were drugged with passion. Vegeta started to move quicker behind her, he held onto her hips as he surged into her again and again.

Bulma felt her release coming, and with full force it washed over her body in a wave. Vegeta had to cover her mouth to try and stop the loud moan escaping her. The feel of her clenching then sent Vegeta over the brink as he moved even faster in her.

He removed himself from her and Bulma turned around to fall into his arms, she could hear the beat of his heart slowing down. Once their breathing had returned to normal they put their own clothes back on.

"This one then." She said holding up the Basque.

"Yeah I like that one." He gave her a rare smile and put his arm around her waist as they both walked out of the changing room together.

The attendant went bright red when she finally saw the couple walk out; she could hear them but didn't say anything. Keeping her gaze on the floor, she took the lingerie off Bulma and told another female assistant to serve them as she left through the back door.

Bulma paid for her belongings and she and Vegeta walked off hand in hand.

"Do you think she knew what we were doing?" Bulma asked Vegeta.

"Probably." Was all he grunted.


End file.
